


Broken Vows

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's family is torn apart when his father leaves home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Warren and Deborah Wood separated in 1996. Elijah was approximately 15 years old at the time.

The dream's always the same. Mom and Dad yelling, the sound of slamming doors, then him coming downstairs to find Dad gone. He knows it's only a dream, and dreams don't come true. If they did, he'd have found that new CD player he's been wanting sitting on his desk when he woke up.

He bounds down the stairs, stopping short when he comes into the kitchen and finds only Mom, Zach and Hannah. Five place settings should be on the table, but today there are only four.

"Sit down, Elijah," Mom says softly. "I have something to tell you."


End file.
